


Marc x Nathaniel

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, South Park
Genre: Akuma Class - Freeform, Alya ships, Alya ships Marc and Nathaniel, Angst, Cute, Everyone ships Marc and Nathaniel, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gay Couple, Love, M/M, Marc Anciel is cute, Marc is Tweek, Marcthaniel, Nathaniel Kurtzberg - Freeform, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marc Anciel, Nathaniel is Craig, Rainbow tomato - Freeform, Salt, Seme, Ship, Shipping, Shy artist x shy writer, South Park episode, Sugar, Uke, Yaoi, craig tucker - Freeform, creek - Freeform, fluffy fluff, marc anciel - Freeform, marc x nathaniel, mostly sugar, south park - Freeform, south park creek, then they love each other, they start off as friends, tweek tweak - Freeform, tweek x craig, yaoi couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: The Asian girls at school are drawing pictures of Marc and Nathaniel
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Kagami Tsurugi/Adrien Agreste, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabrina Raincomprix/Chloé Bourgeois
Kudos: 22





	Marc x Nathaniel

At Collège Françoise Dupont, the students are gathered in the courtyard. Principal Damocles stands before them, and behind him is Marinette, reading through some cue cards and standing by a projection screen showing the text, "Celebrate our Asian STUDENTS!"

"Everyone, listen up." Damocles says, "Today we're going to be showing you some art from our Asian students, presented by our student-body president, and another Asian student, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

The students clap as Marinette walks to the front, "As you know, we have several new students here at the school." The students look to six Asian girls standing in the crowd, "We have been getting to know some of the Asian girls who have introduced us to an art style called "yaoi.""

On the projection screen, the text reads "YAOI" and below it, in Japanese text, "BOIZU RABU" (Boys Love)). Marinette continues, "Yaoi is a blend of emotion and beauty involving two people whose love is looked down upon. The art tries to show that all love is magical, like in Lisa Akimoto's piece, "Marc and Nathaniel- Forbidden Love.""

The first slide shows Marc and Nathaniel kissing. The girls in the audience gush over it. Marc looks shocked "What?!"

"Kelly Zhou goes a bit more whimsical with "Marc and Nathaniel: Moonlight Dance."" The next slide show Nathaniel hugging Marc and burying his face in his chest as Marc runs his fingers through his hair. Once again, the girls gush over the artwork.

Nathaniel moves his bangs out of his eye, "What the heck?!"

Marinette continues with her presentation, "In yaoi art, the seme, or "top", is usually dominating the uke, or "bottom", as demonstrated in Heather Nishimura's "Let me love you.""

The next slide shows Nathaniel carries Marc, bridal style, as Marc wraps his arms around his neck, and he has a pleading look in his eyes. The girls clap and take pictures

"It's so cute!" Alya screams as she takes pictures with her phone. Nino and Adrien look at her, confused)

"But yaoi can branch out to other things as well..."

Ivan shakes his head, "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Mylene squeals

"... as we see here in "Lily, Frog, Marc and Nathaniel."

The final slide shows Marc is on his back with only an unzipped jacket and looking away, while Nathaniel is on top of him and pinning him down. Above them is a lily, flower, and frog. The girls once again clap and cheer

"YEAH!" Alix shouts, "GET SOME!"

After the assembly, the boys are in the locker room, discussing what happened

Kim speaks, "... I just don't get it. I mean, Marc and Nathaniel aren't gay. Right?"

Nino shakes his head, "No way dude! We would know." he argues

"Well, but then why would Asian girls draw them like that?" Ivan asks, "Does Marinette do that?!"

"I do see her sketch sometimes." Max points out

Adrien scratches his head in confusion, "Yeah, what is this yaoi thing all about? I-I am so confused."

"And if it can happen to Marc and Nathaniel..." Max says as he adjusts his glasses, "could it happen to any of us?"

Alix's voice calls out, "I hope so!"

"Get out the locker room, Alix!" Kim yells

In the school cafeteria. Eight Asian girls sit at a table, drawing. Nathaniel sees them and approaches them"

"Uhh, excuse me? Why are you doing this?" He holds up a picture of himself pushing Marc on a swing, and Marc laughing

"Oh, hi, Nathaniel." One of the girls greets, then turns to one of her friends, <He's wearing a different shirt today.>

The other girl responds, <How do you know what's underneath his jacket?>

Nathaniel looks confused, "What? Well what did she say?"

Another girl responds, <I don't know, that was Korean. I'm Japanese.>

Marc runs up to them, holding some of their drawings, "What's going on?!" He points to Nathaniel, "Me and him aren't together!"

The fist girl addresses the girl to her left, <Nathaniel should be with Marc.>

Marc pulls on his hair, "Everyone thinks I'm gay! What if my parents find out?!"

"What if my dad finds out?!" Nathaniel yells

Later in Principal Damocles's Office, Marc and Nathaniel are seated across from him and Mme. Bustier

"Alright," Damocles starts, "I know there have been a lot of rumors flying around. Just wanted to check in, see if you two have any questions for us."

"... Why are the Asian girls drawing pictures of us being gay?" Nathaniel asks

Mme. Bustier shrugs her shoulder, "What's wrong with being gay?"

"Nothing! But we aren't!..." He looks to Marc, " _I'm_ not!"

"I'm not either!" Marc shouts

Damocles nods, "I understand, but that's not what matters. What matters is that you understand affirmative consent." he explained

"What's that?" Marc asks

"IF there is a romantic relationship here, you have to make sure your partner is comfortable with any romantic exploration." Bustier explains. The boys still look confused, "Now, in a gay relationship, it gets a little trickier, but you still have to follow some guidelines, alright?"

"But I'm not gay!" Nathaniel argues

"Nathaniel, you are here to listen." Bustier turns to Marc, "Marc, if, and I'm only saying IF, at some point you wanted to kiss Nathaniel, you can't just go for his lips. Alright? You need to say something like "Nathaniel, is it alright with you if I kiss you?"" Marc frowns, "Okay? Let's try it out."

"NO!", Marc shouts

Principal Damocles stands, "Do you want two weeks detention instead? This is important!"

Marc hesitantly asks, "... Nathaniel, can I kiss you?"

Principal Damocles nods, "Okay, good." He turns to Nathaniel, "Now Nathaniel, you might say "You may kiss me. I'm comfortable with that."" Nathaniel isn't happy with that line and waits for more, "Or of course, you could say "No, you may not kiss me at this time.""

Nathaniel rolls his eyes, "No you may not!"

Mme. Bustier smiles, "Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. Now Nathaniel, what would you say if you wanted to give Marc a hickey?" She asks

Later at the Lahiffe's House. Mr. Lahiffe (Let's call him Steven) looks inside the fridge for something to drink. He gets a can of soda. Mrs. Lahiffe (Lets call her Sefina) walks up to him

"Steven, you should have a talk with Nino."

"What's wrong?" He asks

"I guess something happened at school today involving two of his friends... being gay?" She explains

"... What?"

Sefina nods, "Yeah. Nino seems really confused."

"Wow. Our town has only had superheroes for almost a year, and now we already have our first gay teens. So awesome." Steven smiles to himself

Sefina rolls her eyes, "Go talk to him, Steven, and be delicate."

Steven walks to Nino's room and knocks on the open door, then walks in

"Hey bud. How's it hangin'?" He sits on the bed next to Nino

"I'm just confused, dad. There was this thing at school." Nino says

Steven puts an arm around his son, "Well, guess what? You've got a really progressive father who knows all about this stuff, okay? Go ahead, ask me anything."

"...I just don't understand..."

Steven explains, "Ah, well, you see, it's a combination of hormonal and environmental influences-:

Nino cuts him off, "No, I mean like, what makes the Asians decide who they're gonna make gay?" He asks. Steven looks confused

"... The Asians? The Asians decide who's going to be gay?" He feigns knowing, and plays it off, "Uh are y-yeah, yeah they do. Uh, the Asians just, you know, the Asians pick who they pick, and um, it's, the way it's always been."

"So you've heard of yaoi?" Nino asks

Steven, now embarrassed, continues playing it off, "Yeah, of course. Yaoi. I-I know all this stuff, Nino... Yeah..."

Later- Alim Kudbel runs into Tyrone Kurtzberg in the Louvre and greets him

"Tyrone! Hey, Alix told me about Nathaniel. And well, we think it's just wonderful!" He says with a smile

Tyrone looks confused, "What about Nathaniel?"

Lori Lavillant comes up behind him

"Tyrone! I'm so glad that Nathaniel is finally happy!" She says in a cheerful tone similar to Rose, "He deserves it." She addresses the other guests, "Hey, it's Nathaniel Kurtzberg's dad, everybody!

Everyone claps, much to Tyrone's confusion

The Anciel's house. Marc and his family are having dinner. At the table are his parents, Victor and Bonnie, and his siblings, Varian, Vick, and Rachel. Marc is picking at his food, and his mom notices

Bonnie nudges Victor, and he looks over to her, "Talk to him." she whispers

Victor nods, then turns to Marc "... Son, is there anything you want to talk to us about?"

"No..." Marc murmers

Varian smiles "... Well, we heard that you're gay. And we want you to know that we're so proud of you, kid!"

Marc groans, "Oh, God!" He lets his head hit the table, smashing into all of his food

Vick chuckles, "We thought you were just a spaz, dude."

"And to know that you've got so much going on inside. We're so proud of you!" Rachel ruffles his hair, making Marc groan again

Victor reaches into his pocket, "Knowing what I know now, I'm gonna be an amazing father to you! In fact, I just... I just want to give you some money, son!" He pulls out his wallet and then some bills "Can I give you some money? J-just take it." Marc looks up with rice covering parts of his face, "Here, I... I just love you so much, Marc!" He hands Marc the bills, then turns to his kids, "Kids, give Marc your money!"

They nod and begin to hand Marc all the money they have in their pockets

This goes on for weeks... Marc and Nathaniel lie awake at night, wondering why everyone is acting so weird and shipping them. The next day at school, Nathaniel walks along and sees Marc, who is looking at a wall on one side of the school. On it, is a large mural of the two in embrace. The next day, an outdoor art fair takes place with the Asian girls from school selling their art. All of it is of Nathaniel and Marc in various poses. The couples are enjoying it. Chloe and Sabrina even buy a print and hold hands.

Kim lies on his bed, thinking about Marc and Nathaniel

'Dude, Marc and Nathaniel. It's just so weird. If they've been gay this whole time, have they been checking me out? I'm pretty sure Marc has seen my abs when we went to the pool.'

Cupid Me flits in out of nowhere, "Aw come on. What's wrong with two guys liking each other?"

Kim shakes his head, "Nothing. I'm totally Bi, so saying that there's something wrong would be like saying there's something wrong with me..." He gets an idea, "Maybe you can help them along."

Cupid Me looks excited, "Really? Can I?"

"Yeah, Cupid Me. Make it quick, and don't let anyone see you."

Nathaniel's room. Nathaniel is sound asleep in his bed, clutching his sketchbook to his chest. Cupid Me flits in, "You just need a little spark of magic." He hoots an arrow into Nathaniel's head, "And now I'm gonna spit in your mouth." He does so and giggles, "Love is in the air!"

Marc's room. Marc fell asleep at his desk and is sleep-writing. Cupid Me flits in, "Love's going around." He shoots an arrow into Marc's head, "Now I'm gonna spit in your mouth, too." Does so and flits away

Kim's bedroom. Kim is doing one-handed push-ups and typing something on his phone. Cupid Me returns

"Did you do it, Cupid-Me?" Kim asks

Cupid Me nods, "I hit them with my love arrows, and then I spit in their mouths just for fun."

Kim laughs, "That's awesome! Yep. School tomorrow should be really interesting."

The next day at school Nino is talking to Adrien and Max in the hallway about Yaoi

"And so my dad talked to me about it."

"And?" Adrien urges for him to continue

Nino explains what his dad told him, "And my dad said that Asians have always done this, and they, like, do make people gay."

Max looks shocked "No way! So, Marinette...?"

Nino nods, "Apparently!"

Kim runs up to them, excited, "You guys! You guys, hurry!"

"What is it?" Adrien asks

"It's Marc and Nathaniel! They're about to make out!" He yells

The girls from Mme. Bustier's class heard him, and run past Adrien and Max with cameras and phones

"I got my camera!"

"Hurry!"

"Out of my way!"

"Me first!"

Kim, Max, Adrien, and Nino follow them. In the courtyard, a crowd has gathered around Marc and Nathaniel

"Got a problem man?!" Nathaniel pushes Marc

Marc pushes Nathaniel back, "You're the one with the problem!"

"I told you to stay a hundred yards from me!" Nathaniel yells

"You'd better not push me again!"

Kim chuckles, "Oh-ho come on, you guys. Get a room."

Chloe frowns, "Hey! They're not making out! Ripoff!"

Juleka walks away, "I skipped class for this?"

Marc and Nathaniel start punching and kicking each other

Principal Damocles's office. He's got the phone receiver in his hand)

"Mr. Kurtzberg. I need to inform you that your son was in an altercation at school today." He explains

Tyrone, who is at his office, grins "Nathaniel? Nathaniel got in a fight?"

Damocles nods, "Yes, with his boyfriend. Just a lovers' quarrel, probably."

Nathaniel frowns, "Dang it!"

"Something to be expected in relationships. Apparently there were no affirmative consent issues, as your son knows the right way to to kiss another boy." He explains.

Nathaniel groans, "Oh God!"

Principal Damocles continues, "There's not gonna be any disciplinary action. We wanna be supportive, so we're just gonna send them on home with some money, alright? Alright, you have a nice day."

Tyrone looks confused, "... Money?"

Lê Chiến house. Kim is doing some crunches while texting someone. The doorbell rings and he gets upto answer it

The delivery man hands him a bouquet of flowers, "Hi, flower delivery for Lê Chiến Kim?"

Kim reads the attached note, "Can't we just try? Tee Hee." Oh man.

At a restaurant. Kim and Cupid Me are in a booth

"Look, it's flattering, okay? But it doesn't change the fact that there's nothing here for you to keep pursuing." Kim tells Cupid Me

"Teeheehee. Aw, come on, let's be like Marc and Nathaniel. Everyone thinks they're cute."

Kim shakes his head, "You are wasting your time. I am attracted to guys, but I just like girls a little bit more. So... I-I don't know."

Cupid Me frowns, "But I'm so attracted to you."

Kim nods, "I realize that, but I'm sorry. I need you to stop. I'm sorry." Dejected, Cupid Me goes limp in mid-air

The Anciel house. The doorbell rings and Bonnie goes to answer it. Nathaniel is just outside. She smiles, "Well, hello Nathaniel! Guys, it's Nathaniel!

Rachel, Vick, Varian run downstairs, "Awww!"

Nathaniel ignores them "Hi. Is Marc home?"

Bonnie nods, "He sure is. Come on in! Don't be a stranger!'

Bonnie holds the door open for Nathaniel. From his house, Otis Césaire gives her a thumbs up. Bonnie returns the gesture and closes the door, then joins her family and Nathaniel in the living room

"Would you like to some cupcakes, Nath?" Victor asks, "I just took them out of the oven."

Nathaniel shakes his head, "No thank you Mr. Anciel."

Victor chuckles, "Kid, call me Victor. Or better yet, dad!"

Nathaniel sighs, "I just want to see Marc."

"Awww!"

Bonnie points to the stairs, "Marc's just up in his room, writing. You can go on up." Nathaniel starts going upstairs, "Oh, uh, but keep the door open, alright?"

Nathaniel gets mad at the insinuation

Rachel smiles, "They're soooo gay!"

Marc's room. Marc is at his desk, writing and listening to music on his phone. Nathaniel enters the room

"Hey."

This makes Marc look up, "No! No! What are you doing here?" He keeps his distance “No! No, this can't happen!"

Nathaniel tries to calm him down, "Marc, we have to put a stop to this."

"There's no stopping it!" Marc shouts, "The whole world wants me to be something I'm not!"

"Me too! But there's something we can do."

"What?", Marc asks

"... We have to come out and say we're gay."

Marc: ... What?! Are you insane?! The way everyone-!

Nathaniel cuts him off, "Because if we're gay, we can break up. And if we break up, no more pictures! We just have to stage a fake breakup in front of the Asian girls."

Marc looks worried, "Like acting? No, that is- I can't-"

Nathaniel holds his shoulders, "You can do it, Marc! You're capable of more than you think."

Marc argues, "Dude! I'm a terrible actor."

"You just follow my lead, and try and make it believable, okay?"

"..." He nods "Okay."

Boulangerie Patisserie- Tyrone is having croissants with, Steven, Alim, Fred, and Otis while Tom pours their drinks

"What did I do wrong, huh?" He asks, "Everyone's so happy, but... but why did this have to happen to my son? What did I do to make my son like this?"

Alim holds his hands up, "Hey, hey, whoa, you didn't do anything."

Tyrone scoffs, "Oh what? You know about this?"

"Look Tyrone," Steven places a hand on his shoulder, "you need to understand that being gay isn't a decision. You know, a lot of people think that Asians decide who's gay and who's not. But it isn't all Asians, it's just specifically the Japanese, okay?" He explains

"...What?"

Tom looks confused, "Yeah, what?"

"Well, it all goes back to World War II..."

Back at Francois Dupont, Mme. Bustier's class, sans Nathaniel, is gathered in the classroom. Nino explains what Yaoi really is, "I looked it up. Yaoi is just an art style for girls by girls because they like fictionalizing two guys in a relationship!"

"He's right." Juleka confirms

Mylène nods, "Yeah."

Ivan still looks confused, "But, why?"

"..." Marinette shrugs, "We don't know."

Rose smiles, "It's just something girls do because it is adorable!"

Nino continues, "But the point is, there's nothing about it that means Marc and Nathaniel are actually gay, at all!"

The courtyard, later. The Asian girls are sitting on steps. Marc walks past them and stops when he hears Nathaniel calling him

"Hey Marc! Hold up. Listen, it's just not going to work."

Marc looks confused, "What? Why not?"

The rest of the class arrive

"I'm sorry Marc, but we can't lie to ourselves anymore." He urns to face the gathering crowd of students "Yes, we are gay, but we do not belong together."

Adrien looks perplexed, "Wait, they were gay?"

Alix smirks, "I knew it."

"Where's my phone?!" Alya feels her pockets"

"We don't belong together? What suddenly changed, Nath?" Marc asks

"It's just that people are different. That's all..."

Marc frowns, "... Uh-huh, okay. And who the hell is Claude?! Huh?! You wanna tell me that?!" Jaws begin to drop

"This is getting good." Chloe says

"What? What are you, what are you talking about?" Nathaniel asks, breaking character a little bit

Marc continues, "I went through your phone when we went out last night, Nath! I saw your texts to Claude about hooking up with him! "

"Wait, uh, that's, that's not what happened."

"Oh, it's not?!"

"No." He tries to get Marc back on track "Uh, look, we both know this is for the better."

Marc sneers, "Oh, don't use that lame shit on me, Nathaniel! You don't wanna feel bad, so you try and tell me what I want?"

Nathaniel holds up his hands, "Wait, don't make me out to be the bad guy here."

Marc tears up, his voice cracks, "Nnooo, you're not the bad guy! You're never the bad guy, are you?! You, you just step on people and you use them!", he yells

Nathaniel tries again, "You're going too far, Marc. This is like, totally not necessary."

Mark rolls his tear-filled eyes, "Oh, I'm going too far?! What is wrong with you?!"

Nathaniel shouts, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Well guess what, Nathaniel! Love doesn't follow a plan!"

"Yeah!" Rose yells

"I was totally wrong about you. I opened myself up and let you in. But you've got spikes, man... You've got spikes." He walks away

Marinette steps forward, "Marc!" She glares at Nathaniel, then follows Marc, concerned

Nathaniel looks at the other students, who glare at him and walk away.

"... Dude, seriously? Seriously?!"

The rest of the week is full of nothing but sadness. First, the Kurtzberg house. Rita is on the phone

"They... they broke up?"

Tyrone turns around and smiles at the news. He notices Nathaniel walking up to the front door, head down, and lets him in. He notices Nathaniel's mood and his smile disappears

The mural on the side of the school begins to smear. An Asian girl cries as she draws something new - Marc and Nathaniel with their backs to each other, with some distance between them. Marc walks through the hallway grinning at first, but his smile vanishes when he notices how sad the other kids look. The outdoor art fair is still open on a rainy day. Most of the art now has an angry Nathaniel and a dejected Marc on it. One piece has Nathaniel talking to a new boy while Marc looks in from outside, and another has Nathaniel pushing pins into a Marc plush as if it were a voodoo doll. Next, Cupid Me looks in from outside as Kim is asleep in bed. Cupid Me flits away. Tom and Sabine replace a happy Marcthaniel painting with a breakup one. Penny is shown sad, sitting at her desk. Jagged opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it and sadly strums his guitar. Principal Damocles is at his wife's grave. Victor is crying at the dining room table and Bonnir tries to console him while Vick, Varian, and and Rachel silently cry. Marc sees this from the kitchen

L'amour c'est L'amour Gay Bar. Kim walks in, scans the room, and walks up to a table

"What are you doing? This place isn't you." He says to Cupid Me, downing a smoothie

"I'm just here to pick up on guys. Why? are you jealous?" He asks

Kim shakes his head, "No I'm not. I'm here because we need you right now."

Cupid Me frowns, "Oh, now you need me, huh? Fuck you, dude."

"Fuck you!" Kim retors

The patrons observe, confused as to why Kim is talking to air, "What is that kid doing here?"

"He's just kind of talking to himself." They shrug

"The whole town is sad. Cupid Me, you have to help.", he urges

"Well, I guess I could try now, in return for just... one date?"

Ki, sighs in defeat, "Alright, one date. But only if you help get Marc and Nathaniel back together."

Cupid Me cheers, "Yay!"

A bartender approaches him, "Hey kid, what do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm not here for me, I'm here for my friend, okay?" The bartender doesn't see any friend with him)

The Kurtzberg house- The doorbell rings and Tyrone arrives to answer it. Marc is just outside

"Hi, is Nathaniel here, sir?" He asks timidly

Tyrone frowns, "Why can't you quit him?" He begins to close the door, but Rita calls out,

"Tyrone!"

Tyrone reluctantly lets Marc in, "Five minutes. He's in his room."

Marc goes on in and goes upstairs. Nathaniel is drawing in his sketchbook)

"... Hey..."

"... What do you want?"

Marc sighs, "I thought when we broke up everything would get better. I was thinking maybe, we should say we're back together."

Nathaniel sets his sketchbook down to face Marc, "Dude, I'm not gay and neither are you!"

"Well..."

"You think you can just pull that shit you pulled at school, saying I step on people and use them?!" He shouts, "And I'll just take you back?"

Marc crosses his arms, "You said to make it seem real."

"Not that real!" He huffs, "Now everyone thinks I'm a manipulative cheater!"

"... I'm so sorry, Nath. You made me believe in myself in a way I never have before. I didn't think I had any of that in me, but... you were right. I can do more than I think. You... changed something in me and I just... I wanna fix whatever's hurting you now." Tyrone, who has been peeking through the door begins to cry, and it becomes more hysterical

Nathaniel sighs, "I can't be something because everyone wants me to be. I have to be myself. You'll just have to go be gay with someone else." He picks his sketchbook back up

Marc gives up, "... Alright Nath. Alright." then leaves

In the living room- Tyrone and Rita are talking

"I can see how much they're both hurting, but..." He sighs, "Can't you understand that in my time we just didn't accept this?... Maybe it's not so wrong, I, I just don't want it to be my son."

Cupid Me flits in and giggles

"You just need a little prick of magic." He hoots an arrow into Tyrone's head, "And I'll spit in your mouth a little bit." He spits in Tyrone's mouth

"... Then again, he's my son no matter what. I can't just shut down on him!"

Moments later, Tyrone walks in Nathaniel's bedroom. Nathaniel sits on his bed. He's stopped sketching and just looks sad

"Son, you need to listen to me." He sits down on the bed, "You can't fight being gay. I used to think that bein' gay was a choice, but, you don't get to decide. Japan picks who they pick, and that's that. I don't understand this stuff. But... I do know that if you try and resist it, you make yourself miserable your whole life. Everyone was so proud of you. I wanna be proud of you too. I like gay Nathaniel. I love you..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, "Here's a hundred dollars." He puts the bill in Nathaniel's hand and walks out the door

By the Seine, Marc walks with his head down. Eventually he and Nathaniel cross paths. They both stop and look at each other, unsure. Nathaniel then turns towards the same direction that Marc is facing and extends his left hand out. After some hesitation, Marc takes his hand and they walk together. They eventually walk past the bakery where Tom and Sabine notice them and cheer them on

_Maybe we should go away. Put cares aside for just a day._

They walk past the Burgeois hotel, and continue holding hands. Chloe and Sabrina cheer while André looks on with a smile and approval

Césaire residence- Otis and Marlena meet in front of a painting of Marc and Nathaniel, and hold hands

_The world we face is not so big. Not if we are strong like Marc and Nath._

At the school library, Mylène is reading. Ivan comes up behind her and gives her a bouquet of flowers

Kurtzberg residence- Nathaniel sits on the couch and sketches while leaning on Marc, who is listening to music on his headphones

_Let's go back to when it was new. Weren't we such happy people too?_

Outside the house, Marinette, Alya, Alix, Mylène, Juleka, Rose, Sabrina, Chloé, Kagami, and Aurore look through a window and smile at Marc and Nathaniel

_Life was simple,problems vague._

Ms. Mendeleiev is at her desk grading homework. She looks at the cup of coffee on her desk with a pink note, '<3 Caline', and smiles

_We had it all, a lot like Marc and Nath._

Heads turn as Marc and Nathaniel walk through the hallways, hand in hand. Adrien and Max are visibly shocked, while Rose smiles at the couple)

_In the darkness we seek for our hearts_

_A perfect love like Nath and Marc._

_We must fight or love's a goner. We must hold Marc and Nath with the_... (Music stops) ...highest honor!Ganbarou! ("Let's give it our all!") Irasshai! ("Welcome!")

_I hope you know when you are down_

Luka plays a song for Marinette on his guitar as she rests her head on his shoulder. Rose and Juleka walk hand in hand through town. Adrien and Kagami share an ice cream at the park. Tom and Sabine make heart-shaped macaroons. Penny, still at her desk, is given a single red rose from Jagged, which she loves. Chloe and Sabrina look over Paris from the Eiffel Tower, holding hands. Kim and Ondine kiss passionately at the pool, on the diving board while Cupid Me looks on with approval. Alix helps keep Max steady as she teaches him to roller skate)

_That you turned my life around. Just like the quote from Shakespeare said..._

  
I'm your Marc, and you're my Nath...  
  


❤️


End file.
